Hybrid A Day in Spring
by Nezkov Sou
Summary: HiruSena. Sidestory to Hybrid. Au. Oneshot. Recently the blond Hybrid, Hiruma, had been acting somehow strange. That was what Sena thought though. There was not anything obviously weird, but Sena felt it. The constant long gazes directed at his back...


Hybrid – (Side Story) A Day in Spring

Disclaimer: I do not own ES21

* * *

Warm rays of sunlight bathed the small but comfortable bedroom of room 121 Autumn Breeze Apartment. A simple room, consisting of only a single bed, a bookshelf and a study desk behind which a teenager of sixteen years old with dark brown hair was settled. Being right in front of the window through which the cozy waves of temperate silk flowed, the pure white curtains fluttered with the gentle breeze of Spring that carried the scent of bloomed flowers from outside.

Kobayakawa Sena had his chin resting on the palm of his hand, almost dozing off. On the table was a rather thick book he had borrowed from the library, opened on a random page which was filled with text and small photographs of Hybrid dogs. A few days had passed since the official day when Sena legally owned the notorious satanic Hybrid German Shepard, Hiruma Youichi. However, Sena had only realized that he never knew how to take care of a Hybrid and now here he was, trying to learn as much as he could from a mere book.

The brunet jerked himself back to the present and stretched his body, yawning. He did not know that there was so much to learn, so much he had to do to take care of one Hybrid dog. Sighing in defeat, Sena slumped in his seat, exhausted from reading too much. His honey brown eyes gazed at the boring ceiling and his thoughts began to wander.

Recently the blond Hybrid, Hiruma, had been acting somehow strange. That was what Sena thought though. There was not anything obviously weird, but Sena felt it. The constant long gazes directed at his back, a gaze which was uncomfortable, sending a tingling feeling up the spine. The gazes felt as if they were Hiruma's warm hands roaming around Sena, his long arms wrapping around the brunet's body, and his rough tongue slick on the skin. However, every time Sena turned to meet the emerald green eyes of the Hybrid, Hiruma would look away just in time. This was the weird part. Why could not Hiruma meet Sena's eyes? Sena had always thought that he was the one who could not meet Hiruma's eyes. So why the switch in position now?

Was Hiruma not feeling well? Was he troubled by something? Did he want to say something to Sena? All the questions bombarded Sena's mind till he could not sort them out properly. The only fact that he was sure of was that Hiruma's behaviours were weird. Very not Hiruma-like. Honey brown eyes blinked once and the brunet sat up straight again. Maybe a solution could be found in the book. With that thought in mind, Sena began flipping through the pages again.

Halfway through, pale slender fingers reached out from behind and shut the book with a thump. Sena blinked again and stared at the long thin digits right in front of him. Then he tilted his head upwards so that his eyes met with the blonde's emerald shards. Something was not right. Those green sleets were slightly hazy, blurred and unfocused, as if it was not Sena that they were looking at. But a deeper gaze, warming the brunet's insides. Sena had never seen that look on Hiruma before. Yes, a different look. Not a smirk, not a grin, not pissed off, not stoic. A different look. Droopy and filled with desire. Desire…

The blond Hybrid leaned down, nearer, and kissed the brunet right on the lips. Not a simple peck. A kiss. Within moments, Sena could feel Hiruma's rough tongue sliding along his own and he squeezed his eyes shut. The wet slick muscle played in the cavity of Sena's mouth before finally being pulled out. The brunet panted and he cracked open his eyes, gazing at the blonde through half-lidded honey orbs. Without any hesitation, Hiruma swooped Sena up into his arms and carried him across the room.

"H-Hiruma?!" Sena yelled, flailing his limbs in the air.

The blonde gave no reply and dropped the brunet onto the bed before crawling on top of the shorter teenager. His dark ears were perked up, twitching slightly, and his tail was wagging too furiously for Hiruma Youichi. Sena could hear his own heart pounding crazily against his rib cage and the heat began to rise to his face. The emerald shards were flooded with desire… desire for lust.

And Hiruma Youichi leaned down again.

* * *

A mess of dark brown hair poked out from beneath the covers and Kobayakawa Sena gazed tiredly at the wall. How could he drop his guard down and let himself be 'eaten' by Hiruma? And worst of all, how could he not realize that Hiruma was on heat?! It was Spring after all.

The brunet slumped down and heaved a sigh; his body sore and beaten. Was it alright for a Hybrid and a human to sleep together? And to add salt to the wound, both of them were males. There would not be any problems or defects, right? Honestly, Sena did not know and he felt like crying. This was all Hiruma's fault. And said Hybrid was peacefully sleeping beside him; not giving a care about Sena's worries and dilemmas. How could he have done it so naturally and not caring about what would happen later?

Emerald green shards slowly revealed themselves and met with Sena's honey brown orbs. Hiruma gazed into those brown eyes and draped a lazy arm around the brunet.

"Go back to sleep," he murmured, "Your body's sore right?"

The heat rose and Sena buried his face into the pillow, knowing that even his ears were flushed red. Hiruma kept his eyes on the brunet before shifting closer, pulling the brunet into a one-arm embrace.

"Did you hate it?" the Hybrid whispered, voice dragged.

Sena shook his head lightly and spoke, his voice muffled, "It's just t-that… isn't… isn't it wrong?"

The blond Hybrid supported himself up on his elbow and stared at the dark brown hair with boredom, "Tell me, which fucking law said that it's wrong."

"Eh?" honey brown eyes peeked from beneath the dark brown bangs.

"Even if there exist such fucking law," Hiruma continued, "I wouldn't give a shit about it."

With that said the blonde leaned down and kissed the brunet's forehead and whispered into the reddened ear, "Because I love you. And nothing's gonna stop me from loving you."

* * *

End

Omake (Side)

"So Hiruma," Sena fidgeted, "all these years, when you went on h-heat, what did you do…? I mean… with whom…?"

"Huh?" Hiruma raised an eyebrow, "Never."

"Eh?" the brunet blinked, confused with the answer.

"I've never went on heat," the blond Hybrid draped an arm around the brunet's shoulders, "But only when I'm with you."

"Eh? EH?!" Sena whirled his head to face Hiruma, "For real?!"

"Yeah," the blonde cackled, "That means I'll only fuck you and I won't let anyone else do you! Ya-Ha!"

_He really is the notorious Satanic Hybrid German Shepard!!_

* * *

Omake – End


End file.
